My Sweetest Downfall
by defy-law
Summary: 'You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first.' 8059 One shot. Fluff. This story has been revised! Please R & R!


THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED.

I wasn't pleased with it as it was, so I finally went in and tweaked quite a few things. Please enjoy this new version and PLEASE REVIEW!

Warning: 8059 Yaoi. BoyXBoy, don't like don't read. Fluff. Sap.

Disclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman REBORN! _and all characters are owned by _JUMP _comics and Amano Akira. The song incorporated is _Samson _by Regina Spektor.

* * *

_'You are my sweetest downfall._

_I loved you first.'_

A long thumb smoothed over the engraving.

"I loved you first." The words came of their own accord filled with a sadness that ached in his chest.

Brown eyes looked over the smooth metal in his hand, lingering over the words he'd had engraved, a small smile finding its way to his lips. He placed the gift and note inside the box and closed the top.

Large, calloused hands wrapped the small box in layers of thick, generic brown shipping paper and twine. He smiled down at the package one last time before handing it over to a woman behind the counter. His mind wandered to the one who would receive the bundle back in Japan.

He thought back what felt like a lifetime, but had only been a few days, to just before he left.

_"I have to go." The dark haired man leaned in to his smaller companion, hoping to get some kind of farewell. Instead, the Italian man pulled further away, a scowl seemingly taking permanent residence on his pale face._

_Yamamoto smirked. "Tsuna knew you wouldn't be happy about this." A tanned hand reached out to touch the cheek of the man he so adored. He sighed, missing the feel of the Italian's silvery hair brushing against his skin._

_The Mafioso's scowl only deepened at the sound._

_Dark brows knit over brown eyes. "Please look at me?" He waited until the other man complied. "We'll be back before you know it." He sighed again as the other boy only huffed in response._

_Leaning in he placed his lips against the other man's in a farewell kiss. Pulling back, he smirked at the blush spreading across the bomber's cheeks, something he loved most about the man._

_A cell phone buzzed and the tall man stepped away, knowing that was his signal. "I have to go." A sad smile graced his lips as he watched the scowl once again go into place. "We'll take a vacation as soon as I come home."_

Green eyes followed as tall Japanese man made his way to the door, stopping before passing through the barrier. He looked back to give a reassuring grin, "I love you." The words were soft, but full of meaning.

After the door clicked closed, Gokudera moved from the spot he'd been rooted to and went to the kitchen. Pulling out a colorfully spotted bag, he grabbed a slice of bread and resealed the sack, but not putting it away.

He took the bag with him and headed to the bedroom as he nibbled on the slice. Reaching the bed, he laid back trying to relax, but he was restless and he couldn't get Takeshi out of his head.

Just two nights before, the two of them were sitting outside, watching stars fall from the sky.

_"You should really be wearing a hat. You'll catch a cold."_

Yamamoto's voice echoed in his memory. He'd been stubborn, like always.

_"I think I'll take my chances."_He remembered grumbling, glaring at the baseball cap the swordsman had brought out for him, running a hand through his hair. _"I'm ready to go in, anyway." _

He remembered the dark haired man smiling as he gathered the blankets and mugs they'd taken out with them.

Gokudera smiled, rubbing the back of his now bare neck, the motion reminding him of only hours before when Yamamoto was lying in the same spot he was now. When he came in to ask for a favor and was distracted by what he saw.

_Brown eyes looked up as the Mafioso walked into their bedroom, carrying the bread bag with him once again. The bright morning light was shining through the window, gleaning off of a bare chest and dark hair._

_Gokudera made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to his lover, eyeing the messy strands sticking in every direction. "I never noticed before, but you have red in your hair."_

_"Really? I never knew…" Brown eyes traveled up, trying to see what the other saw, even pulling at a section as if it would stretch far enough for him to see it. _

_"Yeah, it's beautiful." He reached out to touch the strands, loving the way they felt beneath his fingers. He sighed, retracting his hand._

_"What's wrong?" The chocolate orbs returned to their previous subject, wishing that hand hadn't pulled away so soon._

_"You think you could do something for me?" He could see that his question was confusing the__'idiot,'__as he so affectionately called him. "I want you to cut my hair."_

_He could see the surprise in his lover's eyes as he assessed him. "Are you sure?" He waited to see the nod that came slowly. "Okay." There was a sad smile on his face as he moved to get out of bed, the silver haired man following behind him toward the bathroom._

Yamamoto felt an ache in his stomach at the memory. Every cut had felt like a stab at himself. He didn't want to see the silvery locks go, but he knew it was inevitable. So he kept his hand moving, the old, dull scissors chopping away at the sleek stands until they were short enough to use electric clippers.

_"Thank you." The smaller man smiled._

_"Are you sure it's okay?" He was still uneasy about cutting the hair he adored so much._

_"Yeah, it's what I want." He stood, taking hold of the tall man and leading him back to bed. "It would have fallen out eventually, anyway."_

_They spent most of the day in bed, neither wanting to leave the other. Soft, sweet kisses were exchanged for hours as Yamamoto held Gokudera in a warming embrace, melting away his worries. But their day in bed could only last so long. Their boss needed the swordsman to help deal with the situation in Italy. The family couldn't afford for both men stay behind._

Gokudera went through the same motions, living everyday as if it were the same one, playing itself over and over.

Nearly two weeks after being left to himself, the green-eyed man removing another slice of bread from a spotted bag. Nibbling on a crusted corner, he relaxed back into his spot on the mattress and staring at the empty spot next to him.

He swallowed the last bite of the soft white staple and pulled an unused pillow to his chest, breathing in the scent of its missing user. Breathing in the clean soapy smell reminded the _Smokin' Bomb_ of the package that had arrived earlier that day. Reaching over, he picked the small package up off the night stand and turned it over in his hand.

Sighing, he gave in and pulled at the twine and heavy shipping paper, letting the package roll over in his hand until the sheets gave way to a cardboard box. He opened the flaps to revealing a small hinged box and a slip of paper. Unfolding the small sheet he read the words that had been quickly written.

_'I realized today that even if we can't win now, if we had ever lost any fight we've had up until now, even if weren't making history, it wouldn't matter. It would never have mattered, because I have you._

_-Y'_

"That idiot…" Silvery eyebrows came together as a slight smile spread across his lips. He turned his attention to the box, setting the letter aside. Lifting the lid, he pulled out a metal butane lighter.

He felt the tears on his cheeks before he even knew they were coming. The words he would never forget were staring up at him, glinting in the sunlight that glowed through the window. Those two simple lines that meant the world to him were the same ones he'd heard from his tall counterpart. The same two lines that led to their first kiss and the ones he hoped would eventually lead to forever.

His grip tightened on the metal casing. Tears flowed freely as he finally let out his aching sadness at missing his dark-haired lover.

Slowly, his frustrations were released and he drifted into a restful sleep, which had evaded him since the medical results came in, only days before he was supposed to leave for Italy with the boss. The same operation the tall ball player was on now.

His grip on the lighter stayed firm as he curled up on the bed, the small engraved words still glinting in the sunlight, reflecting the words off the walls.

_You are my sweetest downfall._

_I loved you first._

* * *

_Please review, flames welcome!_

_For those who didn't get it, Hayato has cancer. See what happens when you smoke! xD I really hope everyone could keep with the time jumps. _


End file.
